rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Art Gallery
The Fan Art Gallery was a purple building that contained fan art that was submitted for the gallery by Databrawl fans. Inside of the building, there was a drawing of a purple Firewall saying "Welcome to the Fan Art Gallery!" in the first room. There was also a desk in the first room. In the second room that was behind the first room, the fan art was contained. The second room was hallway-like, and the fan art was posted on various frames placed in neat rows all over the walls of the building. The Fan Art Gallery was added at some point in 2018, then removed sometime around September 28 in 2018. There was also a character in Databrawl Roleplay called the Fan Art Gallery Guide that was centered around the building. History Initial Addition When the Fan Art Gallery was first added to the game, it was open in both Roleplay and Battle. Also, not all of the frames had art posted on them. There were open slots for Databrawl fans to submit their fan art to the gallery. The most common method of submitting fan art for the gallery was via the Databrawl Group's Message Wall, which was removed sometime in 2019. Battle Zone Close-off Phase 1 Eventually, due to issues with lag, the Fan Art Gallery's second room containing all of the artwork was closed off in battle by a Firewall barrier that stated that the area was closed off due to the Corruption invasion that the computer is going through in Databrawl's Battle Zone. However, the first room with the Firewall drawing remained open, and the entire Fan Art Gallery including the second room with the artwork stayed open in Databrawl Roleplay since lag was less of an issue there. Battle Zone Close-off Phase 2 After this, the entire Fan Art Gallery was eventually closed off in the Battle Zone, with both the second and first room being sealed off by a brown wall that wouldn't allow players to enter the building at all. However, the Fan Art Gallery continued to remain fully open in Databrawl's Roleplay version. Removal Finally, the Fan Art Gallery was eventually completely removed from the game in both the Battle and Roleplay version of Databrawl. More Facts * In Databrawl Roleplay, this was the music that would play when you'd enter the Fan Art Gallery Guide: https://www.roblox.com/library/1835360513/Art-Collage More Images fan-art-gallery-espacios(8-3-2018).png|An old screenshot from August 3, 2018 that shows a bunch of Espacios in the Fan Art Gallery's second room containing the artwork. 6-18-2018-fan-art-gallery-huge-program.png|An old screenshot of a Huge Program outside of the Fan Art Gallery. RobloxScreenShot20180915_153802450 (FANART GALLERY CROP).png|A cropped old screenshot of the Fan Art Gallery's exterior in the Battle Zone before it was closed. 5-26-2018-dev-showcase-fan-art-gallery-virus-brawler-advanced-grandmaster-crown.png|An old Battle Zone screenshot from May 26, 2018 that shows the Fan Art Gallery in a closed state. RobloxScreenShot20180326_125213390 (FAN ART GALLERY).png|An old Battle Zone screenshot of a group of Viruses in the Fan Art Gallery's first room. RobloxScreenShot20180326_125404219 (FAN ART GALLERY).png|An old Battle Zone screenshot of two Corruptions looking at art in the Fan Art Gallery. RobloxScreenShot20180915_185228395 (FANART GALLERY CROP).png|An old Battle Zone screenshot of the interior of the first room of the Fan Art Gallery after the second room was closed off. this (fan art gallery).png|Some old fan art of some happy Programs drawn by a contributor named lol738236. RobloxScreenShot20180624_195314618 (CIH AND FAN ART GALLERY).png|An old screenshot of a CIH going past the Fan Art Gallery after it was closed in the Battle Zone. Category:Buildings Category:Removed Category:Template documentation